


i will give you me, and we'll be us

by humansofstarshollow



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, don't expect much else but fluff from me because i'm a sucker for domestic/family fluff, established rory gilmore/paris geller, like -people- this is just pure tooth rotting fluff, other stars hollow citizens might make an appearence at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humansofstarshollow/pseuds/humansofstarshollow
Summary: a glance into the life of the Geller-Gilmore household.or:  an overload of fluff-with-plot





	1. boston

**Author's Note:**

> i am Rory/Paris trash and, frankly, there's not nearly enough content based on them which i desperately need. i mean, big kudos to each and every author who's ever contributed to this ship but i just love domestic, cute, soft fluff and finally decided to take the matters in my own hands.
> 
> the characterizations might seem a little "off" because Paris is softer and more open than we've ever seen her. remember she's older now, more mature and has spent years surrounded by a very much loving (acquired) family. -just enjoy the ride.

It’s to a chilly, grey and very much gloomy October’s morning that Paris wakes up to, today.   
The sky is of that white-ish depressing shade that holds no promises but either a good old rainstorm or a steady, annoying drizzle. Predictable weather, to be fair, a mere week away from the end of the month which doesn’t make it any less bearable, however.

That can all wait for the time being, though, because Paris has woken up next to a very much still asleep and softly snoring Rory, clad in panties and a tank top only. Which is highly ranked in Paris’ favorite Rory’s outfit -top seven, actually, along with yoga pants/loose tanks, the cerulean summer dress and those killer high-waisted tight dark jeans, to name a few- so, naturally, the woman feels compelled to welcome her wife into this brand new day in the best way she knows.

“Okay, wow,” Rory pants, still coming down from her high, “_this_, sure isn’t how I expected a boring Friday to start.”  
“Well,” Paris replies, one arm slipping around Rory’s waist as she gets impossibly closer so that she can place soft, warm kisses along the woman’s neck and jaw, “I thought you could use some encouragement to face the long day ahead.”  
“Always the selfless and thoughtful, aren’t you?”  
Smirking, the blonde whispers, “Something like that.”

“Okay, Mother Theresa,” Rory slowly starts moving, after a few, comfortable quiet minutes, “time to officially get up.”  
“-n’t want to.”  
“Come on, grumpy pants,” a soft voice replies as familiar, gentle lips leave a wet track on Paris’ exposed back, “I’ll make us coffee.”  
“You’re not really making a good point here, Gilmore.”  
“It’s Geller-Gilmore, to you.”  
“Eh,” Paris shots back, finally getting up from the mattress to find more suitable clothes than her now-ruined panties, “I admit it does have a nice ring to it.”  
“Come on, love,” Rory commands as she pads towards the door, “copper boom!”

After putting on some flannel pjs pants and the all-time-favorite Yale hoodie -which might have once belonged to her wife, before Paris silently claimed it as her own- the blonde makes her way to the hallway where, bless Rory, the scent of fresh coffee is already making its way.  
Breakfast will have to wait a little longer, though, Paris acknowledges while walking towards the second room to the left, the closest to the living area.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Paris whispers as she gently starts stroking her daughter’s hair and cheek, “time to wake up, Lily.”  
Genetics truly is a wonder because, not only their baby girl has inherited Rory’s beautiful eyes but the woman’s morning grumpiness as well. Which, on a toddler is just that much more adorable.  
Well, she apparently has inherited all of that and Mama’s stubbornness, too.

“No.”  
“Lily, we have to get ready so you can go to preschool and see all of your friends,” Paris reminds the child in that special soft tone that only Lily and Rory have ever been lucky enough to hear.  
“Mama, no.”  
_Ah, the terrible years_.  
“And, remember, we’re driving down to visit Grandma and Grandpa, later,” Paris adds, knowing well how powerful that piece of information will be, “don’t you wanna come with us, baby?”  
Gracelessly pushing herself up on her feet and extending her arms to be held, Lily yells her very excited approval.

Time to start the day for real, now.

“Oh, look who joined me,” Rory greets her girls with a bright smile, “my two favorite girls in the whole world.”  
Quickly covering the distance between them, the brunette starts placing gentle pecks all over her daughter’s face and forehead as an arm, naturally, sneaks around Paris’ back to keep  
them both close.  
Once the little sleepy body has been carefully moved to another set of arms, the blonde makes her way to the coffee pot for a much deserved cup. Which, unsurprisingly, she finds already set on the island, perfectly fixed just the way she’s been drinking it for years.  
“_Someone_ wasn’t very keen on getting out of bed, today,” the blonde informs her wife.  
“I know,” Rory replies, “I was there.”  
Gasping in offense, Paris sticks her tongue out, eliciting giggles from both girls. She does try hard to pout and act hurt but, god knows, Paris has always been too weak for her own good when it comes to Rory and Elizabeth’s addition has certainly not made life easier.

Breakfast, on this particular gloomy, autumnal Friday is a slow, cozy affair. Rory and Paris sip on their warm reinvigorating coffee while stealing berries and clementine slices from the fruit platter placed on the counter so that Lily has easy access from the highchair where she’s enjoying a bowl of oatmeal -Rory makes a mental note to make sure the toddler’s hands are well cleaned before letting her anywhere near her mothers’ hair. 

_This_ is exactly what Paris had never ever dared dream of as a teenager and, even more so, young adult. Comfortable, lazy mornings before diving into a hectic brand new day; tender kisses from lips that should taste bitter but are actually the sweetest of treats; the quiet intimacy that only two bodies and souls that have been building a life together, throughout the years, can offer.  
This sense of calmness, accomplishment, happiness and, above all, love. Paris could have never imagined she would have had it all, someday.  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore took that as a challenge and truly ran with it.  
Elizabeth had come along, then, shattering each and every one of Paris’ remaining insecurities and self-doubts.

A little over an hour later, Rory is kneeling down in the preschool hall, just outside Lily’s classroom -the one with the green door- and is helping her daughter out of the warm jacket and beanie while listening to the little girl’s stream of -kind of incoherent and grammatically creative- stories. And falling a little bit more in love with the precious tiny human.  
“-an’ I _ike _Nemo best!" the girl announces, grinning widely as she looks around to spot any familiar face.  
"I like Nemo too: that's a good choice, baby."

The morning, luckily, goes by smoother and quicker than expected.  
Being the executive editor at the _Boston Globe _is a demanding job but one Rory wouldn’t trade for any other role. She’s worked her ass of for years to get where she is now, making a name for herself and earning such a prestigious position before the age of thirty-two.  
When lunch break rolls around the woman decides to grab a cup of coffee and a small bite at the nearby deli.  
Placed the order, Rory sits on one of the few available stools that face the crowded street through wide windows, phone in hand.

“Mom, hi,” the journalist greets in a low voice.  
“Oh, beloved daughter of mine, I was growing old over here,” Lorelai replies, dramatically.  
“We literally spoke last night.”  
“There was a time in which you’d have died to come home and talk to me about anything and everything.”  
“Then, I grew up and had a child,” Rory reminds her mother, “and life has become ten times busier.”  
“Fair enough,” Lorelai concedes, “speaking of daughters- how’s mine doing?”  
“Very well, thank you. Had a busy but productive morning; although, the afternoon is supposed to be true hell because an incompetent fact-checker has apparently forgotten that wikipedia is not a reliable enough source.”  
“Ah, the_ W word_! Even I know better.”  
“Being the big boss sucks, mom.”  
“I know kid,” Lorelai comforts her girl, “but you’re amazing at this sucky hot shot executive thing.”  
“Thank you.”

“Anyways, you girls are coming down tonight, right?” the older Gilmore asks, excited.  
“Yeah, that’s the plan,” Rory confirms as she takes a sip from the steaming paper cup, “I’ll try to get done at work by five while Paris will pick up Lily at preschool and drive to the journal. I hope we’ll make to Stars Hollow before seven.”  
“That’s wonderful,” her mother beams, “I can’t wait to squish the little bug in my arms.”  
“Should I be worried you’ll try to steal my baby?”  
Chuckling, Lorelai replies, “Indeed, you should, if Grandpa Lucas is gonna be around.”

After a little chat -Lily themed, mostly- it’s time for Rory to head back to the office so she bids goodbye to her mom with a promise to see them soon, drive safely and ‘_yes, I’ll bring a box of cream pies_’.

**paris: somebody is requesting for her mommy  
** **paris: _attached image_**

Rory’s heart swells at the sight of her beautiful, sweet little girl securely strapped in her car seat, clad in the super cute red coat aunt Sookie had gifted them with on Lily’s birthday. The toddler’s sandy blonde hair is down and covered by a warm white beanie which, quite frankly, easily goes almost unnoticed when Mommy takes in the squeezed bright, blue _so blue _eyes which accompany one of those giggles that Rory knows by heart and never fail to turn her moms in a puddle of good.

“Mommy!” Lily happily squeaks as Rory opens the car door to softly place a tender kiss on the child’s forehead.  
“Hi, my beautiful girl,” and then, moving to lean over the driver window, “and you, gorgeous. Hey.”  
Paris greets her wife with a hand swiftly moving to cup one cheek while the other naturally takes its rightful place at the nape of Rory’s neck to pull her as close as the metal barrier in between will allow.

It’s been over a decade and still, it’s never enough.

Halfway through the ride, Paris is skillfullysteering the car on the highway surrounded by complete quietness and calm, the low, soft music as only distraction. That, and her daughter's light snoring from the backseat.  
That, and Rory's still, familiar hand, firmly holding her own.


	2. stars hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family time in Stars Hollow

The drive to Stars Hollow took just over two hours which, fortunately, Lily spent quietly asleep in her carseat, for the most part.  
And Rory hadn't been much better, to be fully honest.  
Although, the empty roads and approaching darkness -along with, thankfully, a break from the bothersome drizzle that had been a constant for the entire day- had made for peaceful and relaxing few moments that Paris used to enjoy the quiet, soothing breathing of _her wife and daughter_.

"Mama, I'm awake!" Lily informes, breaking the silence in the vehicle.  
Letting the small smile that the little girl always seems to paint on her lips, Paris softly replies, "good morning, baby."  
"Juice please?" the toddler requests, busying herself with a stuffed animal her moms had packed for that exact reason.  
"Sure thing, love. Just a second." Gently patting her wife's thigh, "Rory. Rory, hey."  
"Mmmh.."  
Chuckling, "Rory, your daughter wants some juice and I'm a little preoccupied, here."  
Almost whining the brunette mumbles something unclear.  
"Babe," Paris repeats, sternly.  
"Ugh," Rory complains in that tone that is anything but mad, for real, "hello, honey."  
Noticing that her mommy is finally awake as well, Elizabeth squeaks in excitement, "mommy mommy mommy, juice please?"  
"Of course," Rory replies as she dugs down to find the pouch of organic apple juice she had, smartly, packed.

"And, hello to you, too, Mrs Geller-Gilmore," Rory murmurs while she places a soft kiss on the spot where Paris' shoulder and neck meet.  
"Behave, woman, if you wanna make it in one piece," the blonde warns, slightly squeezing her thighs.

“Granma Lori!” an overly hyped Lily shouts, as soon as she’s unbuckled from the carseat and placed on the grass.  
Rushing towards the parked car, Lorelai opens her arms wide, ready to hold her granddaughter tightly. It’s been about a month since the last visit, after all.  
“Oh, sweetheart,” the woman says, lovingly, “I’ve missed you so so much!”  
“Me too,” Lily replies, seriously, before she lets her eyes roam around the small yard, “where Granpa Lukey?”  
Right at that moment, as if he’s heard the call, the man appears at the front door holding a spatula in hand.  
“Is that Miss Lily I hear?”  
“Granpa!” the child squeaks as she -more or less steadily- makes her way to the tall man.  
As usual, he makes a scene of being knocked over by the tiny body squirming in his arms, “i swear, you’re more beautiful every time I see you,” then, shifting his attention to the young couple, “what do you guys feed her -rainbows and cuteness?”

Dinner is a quick affair because, bless him, Luke had managed to get it all perfectly timed so that the food is still warm and delicious by the time bags have been put away in the rooms and a sleepy toddler changed into a yellow-blue polka dotted onesie.

Later, well past Lily’s bedtime and once the little girl is finally down for the night in the small bed Lorelai and Luke had temporarily added to Rory’s former room, the four adults are lazily sprawled over the couches while _The Good Place_ plays on the flatscreen.  
“Okay, so, that guy from _Parks Renovation_ is one of the...?”  
“Bad people." Rory supplies as the other two women snicker -not too subtly.  
“Wait, when did that happen?”  
“Literally, like, three episodes ago." Lorelai replies, amused.  
“Okay I’m lost.”  
“Oh my god, Luke! This always happens!”  
“I mean, there’s a lot going on there.”  
“Sorry to break it to you,” Paris interjects, “but there’s four seasons out and it’s only gonna get a lot worse.”  
“Yeah,” Rory nods, “this show is gold but the plot is quite, uh, intricate. Well, you'll see.”  
“And with this,” Luke says as he stands up from the couch, “I’m gonna leave you to this hell. Good night, girls.”   
He doesn’t leave, though, without lovingly pecking Lorelai’s lips and poking his head into Elizabeth’s room, first.

Life in Stars Hollow hasn’t changed much since Rory had moved away.  
The weekly town meetings are still religiously held and attended, even though Taylor has finally surrendered to the power of the internet and all related announcements are now shared through the public newsletter or the facebook group page.  
Sure, Miss Patty has added a pilates class, just last year, and is now toying with the idea of bikram yoga, Weston’s is offering PSL that would put Starbucks to shame and the Diner now comes equipped with stable and fast wifi. So, you know, Stars Hollow has kind of finally joined the modern days but life, overall, is still the same.  
Oh, and the town has also become the proud host of Connecticut’s fifth most important Pride parade.

“I never thought I would say this but this hole in the wall of a town has its charme during the Fall season,” Paris admits as she slowly crosses the main square, Rory’s warm hard tightly clasped in her own.  
Chucking in that special way that had Paris hooked from day one, the brunette replies, "I told you it would have grown on you.”  
“Hey hey hey, let’s take a step back here.”  
“Nu-uh. No take backs.”  
“You’re so frustrating,” Paris growls, defeated.  
“Yeah, well,” her wife quips back, squeezing her hand, “I don’t recall any complaints on that one time i first kissed you right under this gazebo or the summer day we finally discovered I was pregnant while sitting on the pond’s deck.”

Rory will never ever get used to the way her wife’s face and demeanor completely change at the pure mere reminder that Rory Gilmore is, in fact, _her_ wife and the amazing life they have created and shared for years, now. Especially the cheerful little blonde that had been the very cherry on top.  
Paris cannot really hold it any longer and so she says it, soft and honey like, “I love you so very much.”   
“Oh, I love you too, darling.”

A few days pass in a whirlwind of one too many cup of coffee, family dinners, special moms dates, morning strolls through the town center with the occasional stop so that Lily can be doted over and spoiled by everyone.  
Paris and Rory, accustomed as they have become to chaotic Boston, happily welcome the change and slow in pace; a much needed break, to be honest.  
Elizabeth, on her part, is taking full advantage of the extra attention she’s been getting, the snuck cookies and candies, the free dance classes and the immense variety of Halloween decorations taking over the town.

The first thing Rory notices as she lazily opens one eye, not yet ready to leave the state of drowsiness currently weighing on her bones, is warmth. Soothing, comforting warmth.  
Which easily puts a soft, lopsided grin on her face.  
Because, well, her wife’s arm is draped across her belly, one leg bent over her thighs as silky lips lay still, slightly parted, right next to her neck -not exactly kissing _but_.  
And this, right here in this bed, is the moment in which Rory just knows that she was meant to exist in this world to fill the space between Paris’ arms.  
The second thing the brunette notices is the sound of cartoons and loud giggles and Luke’s deep voice coming from downstairs.  
Swiftly, and as quietly as possible, Rory leaves the warm bedsheets to venture down to the living room and discover what her family is up to at -_ugh!_\- eight twenty-two in the morning.

“Mom.”  
“Hey, honey. Good morning!” Lorelai greets from her position on the floor, sewing kit right next to her, “did we wake you? Luke has just stopped by with fresh donuts, if you want some breakfast.”  
“Mom.” Rory repeats, sternly, all the while placing the gentlest of kisses on Lily’s head.  
“Mommy, I ate _postars_!”  
“Uh?”  
“It’s poptarts, baby,” Grandma corrects, not moving her attention from the task at hand.  
“Oh, I hope you saved some for mama and I."  
“Yesss,” the child proudly confirms, eyes drifting back to the tv.  
"Please, Lily, hold still for a second longer. You're doing so well!" Lorelai requests, ever so gently.

“Mom.”  
“What, Rory, what?”  
“_Why is my daughter clad in a taco costume?_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> humansofstarshollow.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> humansofstarshollow.tumblr.com
> 
> this is not my first fanfic but it’s the very first one in this fandom. comments and kudos are always highly appreciated.


End file.
